A vehicle, such as a pickup truck, for example, can include a cargo bed that is used to transport various types of items. The vehicle typically includes a tailgate that encloses one end of the cargo bed. The tailgate can be pivoted to an open position to provide access to the cargo bed. When the tailgate is in the open position, cargo can be removed from, or loaded into, the cargo bed.
The cargo bed is elevated relative to ground level, which can make accessing the cargo bed difficult, even when the tailgate is in the open position. Further, it is often necessary for a user to climb into the cargo bed to access items that are out of reach from outside the cargo bed. Due to the elevation of the cargo bed, ingress and egress can be difficult.